


The Sweetest Love To Die (Love Me Dead)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un calciatore di una grande squadra olandese, i suoi amici e colleghi, un'aspirante modella dalla nomea di menagramo e una serie di omicidi. Ce ne sarebbe abbastanza per un giallo contemporaneo di prim'ordine o una fiaba romantica dal finale agrodolce: per Yolanthe Cabau Van Kasbergen, invece, è solo una storia già scritta.<br/><em>This is where your sanity gives in and love begins / Never lose your grip / Don't trip, don't fall. You'll lose it all. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Love To Die (Love Me Dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> _Reverse Mini Bang_ @ [BigBangItalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/), prima edizione. Ispirata a un delizioso [fanmix](http://bbi.mercurial-mind.net/full32b.jpg) di [lisachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan) (che linkerò per bene quando l'avrà postato sulla sua community) e a lei dedicata per il suo compleanno ~~passato da più di un mese~~.  <3 Gli auguri non sono in vergognoso ritardo, i regali sì, chiedo perdono amor mio. <333
> 
> Quasi tutto quello che c'è è canonico, vampirismo a parte. Ah, sì, e Jan Smit: Yolanthe c'è stata insieme dal 2007 e per due anni, mentre i cinque debosciati sono stati all'Ajax molto prima... licenza dell'autore? Sapete che raramente me ne prendo.

«È inutile, neanche da sobri trovereste qualcosa per mettermi in difficoltà.» Le risate suonano attutite quanto la musica al di là dei tendaggi che circondano quasi completamente la saletta privata della discoteca. «E dopo vi faccio neri.»

«Hai un'opinione troppo alta di te. L'hai mai fatto con altre due persone?»

«A sedici anni» risponde con prontezza, e Cristian arriccia il naso nell'ingoiare in un solo sorso il suo bicchiere, facendo una decina di smorfie una più buffa dell'altra quando il sapore acre e amaro di qualunque cosa abbia deciso di propinargli l'amico gli gonfia la lingua. «In un campo scuola a Cipro. E la ragazza era una piovra, ci fosse stato anche il terzo in tenda probabilmente ci sarebbe stata.»

«La tua prima volta, allora.»

«Tu già lo sai. Sei uno stronzo, Maxi.»

«Perché? Hai sempre detto che non te ne vergogni.» Maxwell allunga teatralmente le gambe verso il tavolino, appoggiandone una sul piano e facendo tintinnare il posacenere e le bottiglie mezze vuote. «La tua prima volta davanti a tutti, o doppio scotch?»

«Ingoialo tu. A sedici anni.» Occhieggia la reazione degli altri, ridendo di gusto un attimo prima di tutti gli altri. «Ho perso la verginità in quella cosa a tre. Davvero, sapete pensare solo _al sesso_. Siete dei ragazzini. Sì, Maxi, anche tu.»

«Ha parlato il grand'uomo» fischia Rafael in sottofondo, ma nessuno a parte Zlatan sembra aver sentito, dunque nessuno a parte lui si adombra per un istante.

«L'hai mai fatto con un ragazzo?»

Zlatan si volta verso Wesley, dubbioso se abbia fatto quella domanda di proposito o soltanto per evitare che provasse a mettere le mani addosso a Rafael (non sarebbe neanche la prima volta che gli tocca difenderlo, dopotutto); in ogni caso, scuote la testa e si allunga verso  il tavolino. «Non rispondo a una domanda del genere,» sbotta, «quindi dimmi cosa mi tocca. E al prossimo che prova a farmi lo stesso giochetto, gli rovino la sorella.»

«Tutta la vodka che è rimasta» lo sfida Wesley, compiaciuto, distraendosi un momento più tardi. «Ehi, guarda _quella_.»

Zlatan aggrotta le sopracciglia per un momento, mettendo giù la bottiglia e seguendo con lo sguardo il dito del compagno, poi sorride malignamente. «Amico, io non ti ho detto niente, ma quella è pericolosa.»

L'idea di Wesley è quella di chiedere immediatamente conto di un commento del genere, ma la serata alcolica comincia a far sentire il suo effetto sui suoi pensieri: quando arriva a formulare correttamente l'idea e ha già la domanda sulla punta della lingua Zlatan è abbastanza distratto dal turno di Maxwell di buttar giù un bicchiere _enorme_ per pagare chissà quale penitenza, quindi rinuncia in partenza e si concede due minuti buoni per squadrare per bene la ragazza in questione – gambe chilometriche e una scollatura che grida a duecento persone in discoteca _ehi, perché la tua bocca non è ancora sulla mia pelle?_ – e un altro per tenere a bada la voglia di farle un cenno e sbatterla contro il divano, tanta è la voglia che ha, prima di tornare a prestargli attenzione. «L'unica cosa pericolosa che vedo è che con una così, dal letto, non ti alzi mai più.» Gli fa un sorrisino. «Sempre se fai in tempo ad arrivarci.»

Il ghigno del compagno si fa più che inquietante, come se Madre Natura non fosse già stata abbastanza avara di bei lineamenti con lui. «Non hai sentito di Jan Smit?»

Wesley nasconde un singhiozzo in una risatina più vacua che mai. «Non so neanche come mi chiamo, ora come ora. Cazzo, se è forte.»

«Dai a me, allora.» Cristian gli frega il bicchiere con un gesto svelto e, con una smorfia di disappunto, manda giù quel poco di cocktail verdeazzurro che è rimasto sul fondo. «Non è forte, _fa schifo_.»

«Riesci ancora a distinguere qualcosa, sbronzo come sei?» Una risatina generale è l'unico commento al cipiglio imbronciato dell'uno e alla battuta cattiva dell'altro.

«Distinguo che sei uno stronzo, Rafa. Potresti buttarne giù un sorso anche tu e vedere che ho ragione, ma in tal caso non saresti una rottura di coglioni totale» risponde, con voce sorprendentemente lucida considerando che fa fatica perfino a star seduto, e la risata di sottofondo è un po' più forte che pochi attimi prima.

«Mi piacerebbe, ma poi chi vi riporta a casa?»

«Perché dobbiamo tornare a casa? Perché stai parlando come se fossi mio padre, soprattutto?»

«Perché non dimostri certo di essere più grande di me.»

«Ohi, ohi, zitti un po'» li interrompe Zlatan, allungando un braccio lunghissimo da ogni parte per dividerli ancor prima che tra Rafael e Cristian finisca in zuffa; il destro finisce dietro la schiena di Wesley con un urtone, ma lui non se ne avvede neppure: i pantaloni neri di pelle hanno catturato di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione, ora che la loro proprietaria ancheggia nel mezzo della pista da ballo.

«Comunque, non che mi piaccia ammetterlo, ma Zlatan _ha_ ragione. Yolanthe Cabau è davvero una da evitare.» Wesley si volta verso Rafael, più stupito, effettivamente, dal fatto che stiano concordando due che escono insieme estremamente di malavoglia e riescono a farlo senza saltarsi reciprocamente alla gola soltanto perché hanno il novanta percento delle amicizie in comune e perché sono entrambi stipendiati dallo stesso datore di lavoro. «E Smit è solo l'ultimo della serie. Ma non li leggi i giornali, Wes?»

«Chissenefrega dei giornali. Se avessi visto una del genere me ne ricorderei, ti pare?»

Rafael porta una mano alla fronte, come a raccogliere le idee. «È scomparso un tale Jan Smit da... quanto saranno, dieci giorni?» Zlatan annuisce bruscamente, porgendo un bicchiere di tequila a Cristi. «La fidanzata è l'ultima ad averlo visto, anche se la polizia non ha trovato niente su di lei. E la fidanzata è lei, Yolanthe.»

Wesley si stringe nelle spalle. «Sono cose che succedono.»

«Il ragazzo che aveva prima di lui si è suicidato con una coltellata alla gola. E quello prima ancora è morto in un incidente stradale pauroso sulla A10, il corpo era carbonizzato al punto che non hanno neppure potuto riconoscerlo. E un altro ancora che dicevano fosse andato con lei si è salvato per miracolo da un'aggressione, l'hanno trovato quasi morto in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, ma è in coma irreversibile.»

«Sei molto informato» commenta, le sopracciglia inarcate.

«Sylvie l'ha conosciuta a una festa di beneficenza.»

Wesley guarda fisso di fronte a sé, verso Yolanthe che balla agitando le braccia per aria e dimenando i fianchi a pochi centimetri da un'altra ragazza che sembra ammaliata dai suoi movimenti; partecipa con aria assente ai due giri di bevute successivi (quando si rende conto di aver confessato che non riesce ad addormentarsi se non si masturba vorrebbe mordersi la lingua, e probabilmente ne uscirebbe dell'alcol al posto del sangue), è quasi deluso quando, una decina di minuti più tardi, l'oggetto della sua concentrazione lascia la pista e si dirige verso i bagni, o l'uscita, ed è sollevato quando invece ritorna in pista e comincia a flirtare con un ragazzo dall'aria ebete e dal naso lungo il doppio di quello di Zlatan.

Ancora un po' più tardi – quando il tempo è solo il ticchettio fastidioso tra un pensiero alcolico e il successivo – si sentono urla acutissime dal retro del locale. Il DJ ferma la musica, le luci stroboscopiche vengono sostituite da più asettici e rassicuranti neon a tutto soffitto che fanno gemere un po' tutti per il fastidio. Qualcuno chiama la polizia.

 

~

 

Nessuno aveva programmato una serata culminante con un omicidio, questo è sicuro – be', almeno, nessuno tranne l'omicida in questione. Sta di fatto che è morta una ragazza che non avrà più di vent'anni (Wesley la riconosce come la tipa che ha ballato per un momento con Yolanthe, e dopo tutte le maldicenze riportate da Rafael deve riconoscere che un brivido ce l'ha), pugnalata – da quel poco che riesce a capire – due volte sotto la mandibola con qualcosa di piccolo e aguzzo, come uno spillone per capelli; e Yolanthe aveva i capelli sciolti fin dall'inizio, di questo ne è certo... non che i capelli fossero l'oggetto più interessante del suo esame, ma se lo ricorda bene, anche se se ne guarda bene dal parlarne ai poliziotti.

I cinque calciatori dell'Ajax Amsterdam, in ogni caso, devono ringraziare la buona memoria di una delle due ragazze che aiutavano il barman se riescono a cavarsi abbastanza in fretta dall'interrogatorio cui sono sottoposti, uno dopo l'altro, i duecento presenti: Wesley è così sbronzo che, se non fosse stato certissimo anche così che sarebbe stata una _pessima_ idea, avrebbe confessato di aver ucciso lui stesso. Tra Zlatan che sostiene un Maxi incapace di ricordarsi perfino il proprio nome, Cristian che è nei bagni del personale per tentare di riacquisire un minimo di lucidità ficcando la testa sotto l'acqua e Rafael che si aggira a larghi passi per metà del locale con la faccia tipica che sembra dire _l'avevo detto, io, che passare la serata libera dopo la Coppa a sbronzarci non era una buona idea, e infatti è successo qualcosa di brutto!_ , Wesley ha campo libero per fare una cosa molto intelligente, o molto stupida, e avvicina Yolanthe, che appare molto scossa e sull'orlo di una crisi nervosa: ha gli occhi grandi e bassi, i capelli scuri e lucidi che si incurvano in ricci ipnotici, il viso rigato da lacrime che continua inutilmente ad asciugare con un kleenex già zuppo. Wesley le porge un fazzolettino asciutto, senza dire niente.

«Ti ringrazio» dice con un mezzo singhiozzo, e Wesley capisce di essere già perdutamente innamorato anche della sua voce.

 

~

 

«Tu sei _fuori di testa_. Se hai intenzione di ammazzarti fa' pure, ma ti prego di farlo quando io non guardo o comunque quando non tocca a me riportarti a casa volente o nolente! Ma dico, _mi hai almeno ascoltato_?»

«Certo che ti ho ascoltato» mugugna Wesley, incrociando le braccia e sbuffando, «ma sono ancora vivo e vegeto.»

«Per ora.»

«Rafa, cosa _cazzo_ vuoi da lei. È una ragazza come tutte le altre, e-»

«No, ascoltami, se permetti "cosa _cazzo_ vuoi da lei" te lo chiedo io.» Rafael frena di botto e si infila nel primo parcheggio vuoto disponibile, puntando un ginocchio sul sedile per guardare l'amico negli occhi. «Hai presente la mantide religiosa? Quell'insetto che prima si accoppia con il maschio e poi lo divora?»

«Rafa, non per smontarti, ma è morta _una ragazza_. Mi dispiace, siamo tutti sconvolti, ma _cosa c'entra_ la morte di una ragazza con Yolanthe, se è sempre stata a ballare e non sono andate neppure in bagno insieme!»

Rafael grugnisce qualcosa, ma clamorosamente Zlatan prova persino a rabbonirlo. «Rafa, calmati. A Wesley piace scherzare col fuoco, se l'è cavata con la dark lady, ma tanto non è che ha da rivederla, no?»

Wesley non dice nulla, stringendo tra le dita il piccolo biglietto da visita, ripiegato, che contiene il numero di telefono di Yolanthe. Rafael riaccende la macchina, imbestialito, e li riporta a casa, uno dopo l'altro, cominciando dal più sbronzo: quando fa scendere Wesley, e in macchina ormai è rimasto solo Zlatan, gli rivolge un'occhiata preoccupata come se fosse stato ubriaco quanto Maxi.

La mano che solleva in risposta al suo colpo di clacson, come a dirgli di non angosciarsi, ha esattamente l'effetto contrario.

 

~

 

Quando il telefono di casa suona per la quarta volta nel giro di una giornata, Wesley sente fisicamente le arterie del collo gonfiarsi per l'irritazione nel sentirsi controllato passo dopo passo anche in uno dei rari giorni di libertà che si è ritrovato nella recente esistenza. «Rafa, non ho bisogno della badante» urla nel ricevitore, senza neppure dare il tempo di una risposta, «sto _benissimo_ , è la terza volta che mi chiami, cazzo.»

«Wesley?»

Lui blocca appena in tempo un'altra, molto più volgare invettiva, e dà un colpo di tosse. «Yolanthe. Ciao. Scusa, credevo fosse un amico.» La risatina dall'altra parte della conversazione è appena ovattata, un po' distorta, ma assolutamente meravigliosa e ipnotica. «Um, come stai?»

«Ancora un po' scossa» ammette lei, leggermente esitante. «Non è un bel periodo, per me.»

_Forza, Wes, ce la puoi fare._ «Vuscirchnm?»

«... cosa?»

Wesley avvampa, ringraziando mentalmente il cielo di non averla di fronte (e chiedendosi con sgomento _cosa succederà_  quando ce l'avrà di fronte). «Er... mi chiedevo, hai da fare stasera?» Si mordicchia un labbro. «Posso invitarti a bere qualcosa?»

«Mi piacerebbe, ma sono impegnata fino alle diciannove. Però sono libera per cena.»

Una volta accordati per un ristorante che non sembri smaccatamente la trappola a lume di candela tesa da un diciassettenne arrapato alla ragazza fighissima conosciuta la sera prima, Wesley corre in bagno. Rafael chiama cinque volte, prima che si degni di rispondere e finiscano immancabilmente per litigare a morte: non serve neppure fare il nome di Yolanthe, o menzionargli che l'ha invitata a cena – in ogni caso, Wesley neppure crede sia una buona idea, metterlo al corrente della novità.

 

~

 

Fa la modella, Yolanthe. Arriva in scooter esattamente come lui, e quasi contemporaneamente: indossa un giubbotto scuro che sembra starle piccolo, un paio di jeans vecchi e consunti che sembrano quelli dismessi da uno dei suoi vecchi fidanzati (e che naturalmente le stanno bene come se fossero pantaloni di gran marca appena comprati dallo stilista), stivali e casco integrale. Un po' gli dispiace che non possa offrirsi di riaccompagnarla a casa, ma quando alza la visiera e gli sorride si dimentica qualsiasi cruccio.

«Ho cominciato appena finita la scuola. In realtà a me piace più la televisione...» gli racconta, mangiando con gusto gli antipasti che hanno diviso in due, «... ma più che qualche programma sulle reti locali, un paio di scene in un telefilm, una parte minore qua e una là, non è stato ancora possibile, sono ancora troppo giovane per aspirare a qualcosa di più. Come modella è più facile, c'è più richiesta e più possibilità per una ragazza.»

«Quindi oggi lavoravi?»

Yolanthe scuote la testa, un po' più seria di prima, poggiando nuovamente sul piatto la tartina appena imburrata. «No. Quando mi hai chiamato... sì. Non me la sono sentita, ho chiesto di spostare a domani.»

«Posso capirti.»

Wesley si sente sondato a fondo dal suo sguardo, ma non distoglie il proprio. Poi, pian piano, prende a parlare di sé, della squadra, delle aspirazioni: «Chissà, mi piacerebbe essere abbastanza bravo da giocare nel Real Madrid. È il sogno di tutti, credo... a parte di quella piaga di Zlatan, a lui non interessa, credo si sia messo in testa di giocare in Italia», dice, per poi dover constatare che, per Yolanthe, il Real o la Juventus sono soltanto nomi, che l'unica squadra che conosce è il Barcellona e soltanto perché un paio di fratelli sono tifosi neanche troppo assidui ( _eretici_ , pensa lui), e che comunque non distinguerebbe la differenza tra rigore e punizione.

«Però mi piace veder giocare l'Olanda, quando ci sono i Mondiali» si giustifica ridacchiando.

«Allora dovrò diventare abbastanza bravo da arrivare anche lì, così potrai vedermi.»

Yolanthe inclina la testa di lato. «Può darsi.»

 

~

 

La settimana passa abbastanza in fretta, tutto sommato, e senza grossi avvenimenti di rilievo: considerando che tornano ad allenarsi il giovedì mattina, e che Rafael gli chiede scusa per essere stato così assillante soltanto il giorno successivo (viene fuori, poi, che è stato Zlatan a scrollarlo per bene e a fargli capire che si stava comportando da cretino e non da amico preoccupato: un caso insolito, considerando che Zlatan viene facilmente alle mani con chi gli sta sul gozzo, ma molto meno facilmente capita che sia per una così buona causa), per Wesley è abbastanza facile pensare poco a Yolanthe e molto alla _Eredivisie_ che si fa dura, durissima, man mano che le giornate alla fine diminuiscono e il PSV resta sempre avanti di due. Dopo l'allenamento, Wesley guida lo scooter fino al bar dove lo aspetta Yolanthe, bevono un aperitivo insieme, restano insieme  una mezz'ora e poi, fino all' _happy hour_ successivo, è solo un gran scambiarsi di telefonate e messaggi, compatibilmente con i _photoshoot_ di lei e i piegamenti di lui.

Nella domenica di Wesley, poi, va tutto benissimo fino all'intervallo: sono ancora sullo zero a zero, ma il Feyenoord ha segnato a Eindhoven e questa non è solo una gran notizia, è l'avvenimento del mese.

«Guarda chi c'è» dice Zlatan con un ghigno, facendogli un cenno: Wesley alza la testa e scruta tra gli spalti, ma non vede alcunché. «All'altezza dello striscione» aggiunge ancora; lui obbedisce e finalmente riesce a vederla anche lui, che agita una mano e gli mima un bacio. Wesley alza un pollice verso l'alto un attimo prima di rendersi conto che non è affatto una buona idea fare un simile gesto con Zlatan che ghigna a venti centimetri da lui e Rafael che scalpita a bordo campo per riscaldarsi, nel caso il mister lo faccia entrare a secondo tempo in corso.

«Non è come sembra.»

«No, è molto peggio» concorda Zlatan, guardando l'arbitro e aspettando che fischi il calcio d'inizio.

La porta sembra stregata fino a quando Rafael non dà il cambio a Wesley, a venti minuti dalla fine, ma prima che la partita abbia termine, tra lui, Nigel e Zlatan riescono a metterne dentro quattro. Se c'è un momento in cui preferirebbe che le ragazze fossero il più lontano possibile da lui e dalle sue figure pietose, è esattamente questo.

 

~

 

«Hai giocato bene.»

«Ho fatto schifo.»

«Avete vinto.»

«Non grazie a me.»

Yolanthe mette su un broncio buffissimo che, a malincuore, lo fa sorridere. «Be', se proprio ci tieni a compatirti per tutta la serata...»

«Non mi sto compatendo» obietta lui, ma neanche lo sente.

«... posso farti da spalla su cui piangere le tue miserie.»

Wesley non riesce a evitare di posare lo sguardo su di lei, sulla sensualità delle sue curve e sul fascino della pelle nuda che spunta dall'orlo della maglietta, dai polsini arricciati, dalla scollatura importante. «Sto già meglio» risponde, e non è affatto insincero.

Yolanthe si sporge sul tavolino della gelateria e lo bacia sulle labbra. Ha il sapore dei frutti di bosco e del cioccolato della coppa che hanno diviso e di qualcosa che punge e pizzica ma che allo stesso tempo lo intriga, come se le avesse morso le labbra nel baciarla e leccasse zucchero filato dalle sue labbra macchiate di sangue. Non ha mai baciato nessun'altra ragazza come lei. Non ha mai baciato nessun'altra ragazza così.

«E adesso?» Yolanthe lo guarda con occhi che brillano di finta innocenza, le guance rosse quanto le labbra, come se avesse appena attraversato di corsa tutta la strada per arrivare da lui. Wesley ci mette un momento a riprendere fiato, molto di più a capire di cosa stia parlando.

«Sto davvero bene.»

 

~

 

Wesley smette di pensare a Yolanthe come a una ragazza da portarsi a letto ad ogni costo il giorno della loro partenza per Bloemendaal (in auto: c'è una patente nuova fiammante nel portafoglio e una Audi altrettanto attraente in garage, Wesley ha detto basta con le due ruote per un po'), a spendere due giorni di libertà dal lavoro. Rafael ha fatto la lagna per _ore_ , quando non gli ha propinato né una bugia né la verità alla domanda fatidica sul _chi_ portasse nell' _executive suite_ dell'albergo che gli ha consigliato (è bastata una risatina soffocata di Maxi e un'occhiata omicida di Zlatan rivolta a lui, o forse allo stesso Wesley, a far crollare il castello di silenzio), e spera che il _viaggio tutto okay, ci sentiamo domani mattina_ mandato via cellulare sia bastato per metterlo tranquillo almeno per qualche ora.

Yolanthe è felice. È adorabile nel suo vestitino estivo che fatica a coprirle le ginocchia e il cappello messo di traverso, da eroina sentimentale, che mette via prima di salire in auto, ma dietro gli occhiali da sole a specchio e l'aspetto da fresca diciottenne c'è una ragazza che sembra valutare più importante quel momento di felicità della sua intera carriera da modella.

«È un bellissimo regalo di compleanno» grida alle campagne deserte, il vento che le scompiglia i capelli quando si sporge per l'ennesima volta dal finestrino, respirando l'aria fredda del mattino a pieni polmoni.

«Neanche lo sapevo.» Yolanthe allunga una gamba per colpirlo sul ginocchio. «Davvero, non me l'hai mai detto. Diciotto?»

«No, duecentoventi.» Lei ride di nuovo, la voce un po' più stridula e forte per vincere il fruscio del vento, lasciando che la mano di Wesley risalga un po' lungo la sua coscia prima di riprendere in mano il cambio.

 

~

 

«Io e te non saremo mai amici, questo è sicuro. Com'è sicuro che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

«... Rafael?» Un tramestio sospetto interrompe per un momento la conversazione appena iniziata. «Uhm, perché penso di sapere il motivo di questa chiamata?»

«È urgente.»

«Be', anche quello che stavo facendo io è _urgente_. Non per questo vado a rompere i coglioni a chicchessia, men che meno a qualcuno che sui miei coglioni ci sta e da lungo tempo.» Rafael sbatte le ciglia, esterrefatto: non ricorda di aver sentito Zlatan cimentarsi in una frase così complessa in olandese da... no, non l'ha mai fatto; e comunque, non ricorda che gli abbiano insegnato così tante parolacce. Forse dovrebbe frequentarlo di più, per saperlo davvero, ma non ci tiene. «Wes è maggiorenne e se vuole andare con la troia mangiauomini _sono-affari-suoi_.»

«Come... tu non capisci, Ibra. Lui-»

«No, io capisco benissimo, sei tu che non capisci. Wesley non è né tuo fratello, né tuo figlio, né tantomeno il tuo fidanzato. E quindi,» aggiunge, alzando la voce per interrompere la protesta appena accennata di Rafael, che si inalbera alla sola allusione, «non hai alcun diritto di funestargli l'esistenza solo perché sei un dannatissimo rompipalle. Fatti una vita, esci con Sylvie, fai qualunque cosa, ma lasciagli fare quello che vuoi.»

«... Wes è mio amico. Ho _il diritto_ di preoccuparmi per lui, voglio sperare.»

«Naturalmente.» Zlatan ride. «Ho avvisato Maxi di non provare a fare cose che non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine. Due volte. Secondo te mi ha ascoltato? Neanche per sogno, ne paga le conseguenze e, _se vuole_ , mi chiede scusa. Non sono il tipo che se la prende.» Rafael riflette un minuto buono in silenzio, al punto che Zlatan è costretto a chiedergli, «Sei ancora lì?»

«Sì, sì. Ascolta... no,  niente. Grazie.»

«Hai intenzione di seguire il mio consiglio?»

«Non credo» ammette a denti stretti.

«Allora non c'è motivo per ringraziarmi.» Zlatan gli ride in faccia e stacca la chiamata di colpo. Dopo aver bestemmiato per un po' al suo indirizzo, Rafael fissa la tastiera del cellulare, truce. E compone di scatto un altro numero, una cifra rabbiosa per volta, attendendo squillo dopo squillo che Maxi si decida a rispondere.

Con suo profondo scorno, la voce che gli risponde è diversa da quella di Maxi: una malriuscita imitazione di un nastro magnetico reimpostato, dal tono molto familiare e tutt'altro che amichevole.

«Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Maxwell Andrade... sono in casa ma non posso rispondervi, _visto che ho la bocca occupata_.» Rafael si chiede se stia andando a fuoco più lui, per l'allusione vera o falsa che sia, o Maxi, per l'imbarazzo, e in realtà non vuole conoscere la risposta. «Se volete lasciare un messaggio, parlate dopo il _beep_ , oppure toglietevi dai coglioni una buona volta.» Passano due, tre secondi di silenzio, rotti soltanto da un mugolio soffocato e indignato insieme. « _Beep_ », aggiunge Zlatan, e gli chiude la telefonata in faccia per la seconda volta in cinque minuti.

 

~

 

Yolanthe è bollente sotto le sue mani. La sua pelle sa di acqua di mare e profuma di sole e di sabbia umida, ma non è per quello che sembra scottare mentre l'accarezza piano, sciogliendo  i nodi dei laccetti che tengono su il suo costume: no, brucia _da dentro_ , o almeno è questa l'impressione che ne trae Wesley mentre scopre i seni e strofina le labbra sul bordo dell'areola, facendole il solletico con la barba appena spuntata.

Forse è soltanto perché, in passato, Wesley ha avuto soltanto ragazze inesperte, quando non addirittura vergini: non è mai stato il tipo da fidanzate navigate, ed è strano avere improvvisamente a che fare con una come lei, che sa esattamente cosa vuole, come ottenerlo, e come rendere tutto il tragitto una strada impervia, misteriosa e terribilmente eccitante. Vorrebbe sondare i suoi pensieri per capire dov'è che ha imparato a baciare così bene, o come fa a tenerlo in equilibrio perfetto tra le voglie che può soddisfare e quelle per cui deve aspettare: invece non può fare altro che seguirla, assecondarla, eseguire ogni suo ordine e soddisfare i suoi desideri.

Quando finalmente Yolanthe decide che è giunto il momento di togliergli il costume, nell'abbassarglielo fino alle caviglie gli sfiora i fianchi con le nocche, i glutei con le dita, l'erezione pulsante che svetta quasi verticale davanti a lei soltanto con il suo respiro accaldato e le ciocche ribelli dei suoi ricci, percorrendo le cosce palmo a palmo fino alle ginocchia mentre la tela scivola a terra con un fruscio secco e soffice. Prima che Wesley possa far altro, Yolanthe risale con lo sguardo fino a incontrare i suoi occhi, a rispondere con un sorriso alla piega vogliosa e divertita della sua bocca, e con un guizzo prende tra le labbra il suo sesso, accogliendolo per tutta la sua lunghezza una, due volte, prima di ritrarsi e gettarsi sul letto con una risata maliziosa.

«Sei tremenda» rifiata Wesley, l'intensità del contatto che ancora riverbera nella sua mente e riecheggia nelle sue orecchie, quando la raggiunge e tuffa la testa tra i suoi seni, baciandoli e accarezzandoli con foga. «Non resisto più.»

«Per così poco?»

Yolanthe ride ancora, quasi fa le fusa davanti a lui, mentre ripiega le gambe sotto di sé e gli agita un triangolo di stoffa rosa davanti al naso. Wesley non si capacita neppure di non essere riuscito a vedere mentre si sfilava le mutandine.

«Vieni qui» quasi la supplica, tirandola per un braccio e costringendola a rotolarsi sopra di lui, ma Yolanthe ferma quel gioco quando lui si trova esattamente sotto di lei, bloccandogli i polsi con le proprie mani al di sopra della testa; schiaccia il bacino contro il suo, muovendosi pianissimo contro di lui per far sì che Wesley sprofondi nel suo stesso languore, smettendo di opporle una resistenza che, in qualunque altra situazione, dovrebbe esercitare senza problemi. È un attimo prima che Yolanthe si sollevi, piano, e resti sospesa per un momento infinito prima di calarsi su di lui altrettanto lentamente, ed è un attimo in cui Wesley inarca la schiena con tutta la violenza che la scossa dentro di sé gli suscita.

«È... sei...» balbetta, ma Yolanthe gli poggia due dita sulle labbra, premurosa, e Wesley non dice più nulla, godendo di ogni fremito dei corpi di entrambi, delle carezze che lei usa per percorrere il suo petto, il collo, le braccia, le mani fino alla punta di ogni falange, e ancora il collo teso che sembra rivelare ogni battito del suo cuore, e delle carezze che lui lascia andare lungo le curve morbide del suo corpo che non è né da ragazza né da donna, di una bellezza eterea e senza difetti, destinata solo e soltanto a lui. Si scuote ancora, più forte, quando il piacere arriva al culmine, accogliendo i sussulti successivi quasi con sollievo, come se non potesse resistere oltre.

«Mi dispiace» biascica, imbarazzato.

«E di cosa?» Yolanthe si allunga un po' all'indietro, incontrando le sue ginocchia e sporgendo le braccia per abbracciarle senza voltarsi, così da esporre ogni centimetro di sé ai suoi occhi. Wesley infila le dita nello spazio piccolissimo che si rivela tra il proprio corpo e il suo, quasi pazzo per il desiderio che ha di portarla all'orgasmo, e il gemito liquido che Yolanthe tenta di trattenere, invano, serrando le labbra, è solo l'argine della sua voglia che cede. Passa un momento lunghissimo, pieno solo dei loro respiri affannati, prima che lei torni a sedere su di lui, le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi, i capelli scarmigliati per essere stata tanto a lungo sospesa tra le sue cosce.

«Dispiace anche a me» sussurra piano, ma Wesley neppure la sente, o se la sente non capisce.

«Ti amo» le sussurra, ancora senza fiato, e il cuore batte ancora più forte alla sua risatina buffa, che si prende gioco di lui e delle sue parole senza offenderlo. Yolanthe si china su di lui per baciarlo ancora una volta sulle labbra, spostandosi poi sulla mandibola e infine alla base del collo.

Wesley si addormenta così, da uomo più felice del mondo, ignorando la debole fitta e la sensazione da capogiro, negli occhi ancora il suo sorriso.

 

~

 

«... Che fine avevi fatto?» Rafael gli grida in faccia la tensione accumulata in due giorni e mezzo, prima di afferrargli le spalle e abbracciarlo forte. «Credevo... pensavo...»

«Ehi, rilassati.» Wesley gli sorride dolcemente, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. «Sono finito fuori strada con l'auto e il cellulare è andato, ho fatto così tanta strada a piedi che non mi sentivo più le gambe.» Rafael lo stringe un pochino più forte. «Ma stai piangendo?»

Rafael tira su col naso. «Ma quando mai.» Abbassa gli occhi nell'intercettare il ghigno di Wesley. «Non provarci. Hai chiamato in società?»

Wesley annuisce. «Un multone che mi ricorderò per un pezzo e Koeman inferocito. Così imparo a mettermi a guidare stanco.» Prende ad accarezzargli una spalla, facendolo ritrarre d'istinto. «Abbiamo un po' di tempo» ammicca.

Rafael inarca  le sopracciglia. «Eh?»

«Eh.»

Si guardano per un po' in perfetto silenzio, poi Wesley scoppia a ridere e lo bacia fugacemente sulle labbra. «È da un pezzo, che lo so» mente, seguendo il significato del battito del cuore di Rafael come se fosse sempre stato in grado di farlo: e poi lo bacia con più trasporto, premendo le mani contro il suo collo per godersi meglio la pulsazione del sangue sotto la pelle, lasciandosi letteralmente strappare i vestiti di dosso quando Rafael si arrende alla tentazione.

Pazienza se, per quanto possa essere divertente l'idea, non stia esattamente fremendo dalla voglia di sperimentare il suo primo rapporto omosessuale: Yolanthe pretende un lavoro ben fatto.


End file.
